Simply you Simply me
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: Gabriella was in love with her boss Trevor Bolton and knowing he was about to get married with another woman didn't help at all...Then she started to spend time with Trevor's brother Troy. Maybe she has been in love with the wrong boss.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella walked inside the building on a Monday morning, like she always did. It was summer and the heat of NYC's streets was something she could barely stand. Once inside the building she felt the refreshing air conditioner hit her warm skin and she was really glad it was that way. It was a slow week at work so she sat behind her desk, turned on her computer to check on her mail and put her purse by her side. She worked at _Bolton's industries _one of the most important communication companies in New York, she loved her job and she was really good at it. Gabriella brushed back her black curls as she looked at her mail, nothing too important, there was mail from her sister who was in Hawaii on her honey moon, another from her mother to confirm their dinner on Friday. She was closing the windows when her boss walked in.

_Trevor Bolton_...the middle son of Jack and Lucille Bolton, and the reason of her obsession on the two years she had been working for the company. Trevor was tall, muscular, had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, but that wasn't the reason why she was crazy about him, he was nice, friendly, loved to help other people and was the perfect boss with her, and that smile...that smile could make any winter turn into summer, he was just her definition of perfection, and she loved to work for him.

"Good morning Gabs" He said as he stood in front of her, he was wearing a simple black suit but he made it look amazing, the suit hugged his body perfectly...everything fit his perfect body amazingly. She smiled back at him with her heart beating faster than ever.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton" She said politely.

"Once again call me Trevor please! You make me feel like my brother..." He smiled at the thought "By the way, he is coming to check on some numbers so let me know when he gets here...and could you get me a cup of coffee?" She nodded "Great you're the best Gabs" And with that being said he locked himself inside his office. Gabriella could feel her mood go down slowly...so Trevor's brother was gonna be there sometime that day, _Troy Bolton_.

Troy was the owner of the entire Bolton industries, since he was the older brother he was the one taking over the company, of course his brothers and sister had a good spot in his company if they ever wanted to, Trevor followed Troy steps into the company while Travis was still in college and Tyara was still in High School. There was something about Troy that Gabriella didn't like at all, he was as handsome as his brother Trevor, but his beauty was dark and wild. He was taller than Trevor if that was even possible, muscular as well, and wherever he was every head turned to see him. He owned every place and every woman wanted to catch his attention, just a few ever made it. Troy was the complete opposite of Trevor, he was quiet and looked around like he was better than everybody else, and maybe that's why she hated him so much.

Gabriella thanked God everyday for making Trevor her boss and not Troy, because he had a reputation of being cruel to his employees and never stopped until he got what he wanted, that's the reason he took Bolton Industries to the next level...a level his father Jack never reached during his 45 years of running the company. As she was getting that cup of coffee she heard the sound of some high heels against the floor, it was weird because she wasn't expecting anyone so early and she didn't think Trevor was either. She went to her desk to find a blonde beauty waiting there looking around impatiently. Gabriella knew who it was, Sharpay Evans, Troy's ex. They were engaged for some time but they broke up a week before their wedding, she was a famous model and currently had a role on Broadway. She was the specific type of woman Troy would go out with, blonde, tall, with long legs and a shiny smile.

"May I help you?" Gabriella asked with the cup of coffee still in her hand.

"I'm looking for Trev...is he around?" Gabriella nodded while she knocked on his door, _Trev?_ Since when that was a possible nickname for Trevor? Gabriella was afraid that she would be after Trevor now that Troy didn't work for her, well they broke up a year before.

"Come in!" She heard Trevor said behind the door, she smiled at Sharpay and walked into his office putting his coffee on his desk.

"Sharpay Evans is outside" Gabriella grabbed some papers from his desk. He looked up obviously surprised.

"I wasn't expecting her so early...uh...Let her in and if Troy comes tell him to wait outside for a while" He said, fixing his tie and his hair. Gabriella had a bad feeling about this but she still did as he said, she stood by the door and told the blonde beauty that looked like an alien inside the office to come inside. She saw how Sharpay walked over to him and kissed him passionately; he kissed her back with the same passion and looked down at the blonde like she was the love of his life and the cure for cancer all at the same time. He pulled a small box from his desk and gave it to her.

"Is that what I think it is?!" She exclaimed as she slowly opened the box revealing a big and shiny diamond. That's all Gabriella could see, she quickly walked out of the office and sat down behind her desk to feel safe, her mind was still processing what was going on...he was asking _her_ to marry him? Gabriella saw all the love in his eyes when he looked at her, it was impossible not to see it. Suddenly she wanted to cry, why she had to be there to see that? Why she had to feel that way about him? Why was he asking Sharpay, the wrong woman in every way, she couldn't give him the family he wanted, her career was more important for her. Gabriella wished that day was over already.

...*****...

Troy Bolton was walking inside the building looking down at his _Smartphone__,_ his mother was calling him to tell him God knows what, he didn't have time for it now, he was in the middle of something really important and he needed to go check some numbers at his brother's office. He took the elevator to the 20th floor, where his brother's office was located; he had a meeting in 35 minutes so whatever his brother had for him had to be quick. He felt every eye on him and it was really frustrating, he hated to be looked at like some kind of object; everybody wanted something from him, money, advice, sex...

Troy stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Trevor's office, he saw his secretary sitting there looking down at her hands, it was strange but he decided to ignore it, he walked over to her.

"Tell Trevor I'm here" He said, Troy had no time to waste.

"Right away _sir_" She said. Maybe it was how she never gave him eye contact when she answered or the way her voice broke at the word _sir_, but he just knew something was wrong. He took a better look at her face and noticed the small tears running down her cheeks. Ok something was really wrong.

"Is something wrong miss...?" He was having a hard time remembering his name, was it Gomez, Sanchez...Montez! Of course! "Miss Montez"

"No sir" She said as she kept looking down. If there was something he hated was to watch women cry and not being able to do something about it.

"I'm sure it's not even worth it" He said as he gave her his handkerchief. She looked up and grabbed it with a confused expression. "I'm sure you don't want Trevor to see you like this"

"He won't even notice, he's too busy with Miss Evans" She whispered, he thought he heard wrong, as in Sharpay Evans? His ex fiancée? He got to be kidding; he couldn't be seriously interested in that manipulative woman. Troy took a deep breath and controlled his feelings, it was obvious this poor girl was in love with his brother and what she saw in there affected her a lot. Troy walked to the office and opened the door furiously to see his brother sharing saliva with the reason he never wanted to have a serious relationship ever again. He cleared his throat hoping it would be awkward for both of them. They pulled away from each other, she had the decency to look embarrassed and his cheeks were blushing a little bit. He gave both of them a really cold glare.

"What do we have here?" Troy asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Heyyy bro, umm...Shar and I just..." Troy lifted an eyebrow, _Shar?_ Ok he thought that's everything he wanted to hear.

"Just give me those papers...I don't care what's going on here" Troy replied...a plan was actually working inside his head.

"Uhh..." Trevor gave him some papers "Gabriella has the rest, oh and tell her she can leave for lunch, she's been working hard the entire morning" he finished. Troy had no doubt it was like that, maybe his secretary was doing his work while he made out with the worst woman ever. Troy managed to smile.

"Sure" He said and turned around to walk out.

"Oh and Troy, don't forget about tonight's dinner...we want to give the family some important news to the family" Trevor hugged Sharpay and looked down at her with a smile. Perfect!

"Trust me I won't" Troy smiled and got out of the office. He grabbed his phone and called his own secretary and told her to cancel his meetings until 3. He then looked at most important part of his plan. He kept his smile on and walked over to Gabriella. "Trevor said you had the rest of the papers" He looked at her up and down, she could use a makeover.

Gabriella nodded and gave him what he was asking for, she then went back to her computer. He didn't leave; he just stood there staring at her, which she found weird as hell.

"Trevor also said you could leave for lunch, which made me wonder if you would like to grab some lunch with me" He said, his bright blue eyes looked at her, trying to convince her, Gabriella never noticed but Troy's eyes color were more intense than Trevor's. She wouldn't normally say yes because she didn't like him but she was feeling so lost in that office and she could barely breathe so she would take any chance to get out of there.

"Ok...Mr. Bolton" She said.

"Please call me Troy...I have a plan I wanna talk to you about" He said with that million dollars smile he could pull off once in a while.

It was about to go down.

...To Be Continued...

**So what do you guys think? Love it, Hate it. **

**Should I go on? Please tell me if i should!**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was really nervous; she didn't know the reason why _Troy Bolton_ asked her to have lunch with him. '_I have a plan I wanna talk to you about'_ were his exact words when they were at the office. She looked at him and noticed he was looking down at his phone, they were sitting inside his White Cadillac, he was doing something on his Samsung Galaxy III and she just looked out the window, Troy and Gabriella didn't get along, somehow they just didn't like each other that much when she started to work for Trevor, it had something to do with his attitude when he was around her, an attitude she didn't like at all. She didn't know what was about to happen but she had a strange feeling about it.

Soon they stopped in front of a restaurant and Troy finally decided to look at her, it was obvious she felt a little nervous and he noticed; a small smile formed on Troy's lips as he waited for his _chauffeur_ to open the door for them. He grabbed her hand and walked inside the very elegant restaurant, she was impressed by how beautiful it was, the decoration was all black and white, there was a beautiful fountain in the middle giving the place a very exotic look. Troy didn't have to say anything they instantly walked to a table, inside a red room in the back of the restaurant, it seemed it was for VIP clients and Gabriella just knew Troy was really important, if there was something Troy loved was his intimacy.

Troy held Gabriella's chair out so she could sit down, she felt strange when he did, because nobody was ever so nice to her. He sat right across from her; the waiter gave them the menus walked away.

"Is there something in particular you want?" Troy asked her, his intense blue eyes never left hers.

"Well…" She looked at the menu in search of something she wanted; she brushed her hair and took a deep breath, his presence made her feel strange.

"You don't have to look at the menu…if you want something just order it, they'll make it" He sat back in his chair with a serious expression. Gabriella looked down at her menu again, she wasn't sure of what he meant. The waiter came back with a bottle of wine, he poured some inside Troy's glass, he took a small sip of it and then nodded in approval, and the waiter then poured some in her glass too and left the bottle on the table.

"Are you ready to order Mr. Bolton?" The waiter asked. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"I want the…Risotto of mushrooms and shrimps." She said and then looked up at Troy.

"I'll take the same" He said with a smile. The waiter took their menus and left. Gabriella waited for Troy to say something but he didn't, he just stared at her for a while, thinking about how to say what he needed to say. Gabriella tried not to have eye contact with him; his blue eyes made her feel weird and she couldn't hold his stare for long.

"So…" She started, she was playing with her purse nervously as she waited for him to say something, and she sighed when he didn't "You wanted to talk to me about something"

"Are you in love with my brother?" He asked, her heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing, _he knew!_ How? He smiled when he saw her expression; he thought so, when he saw her crying earlier he just knew what was going on, he wasn't exactly happy either. Troy couldn't believe his brother would go out with the woman that once was his and broke his heart with no hesitation, of course, Troy knew it was a mistake back then; Sharpay was a really cold woman who just thinks about herself. Troy felt the need to save his brother from her and Gabriella was going to help him.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir" She whispered, Troy raised an eyebrow; she knew exactly what he was talking about. Gabriella looked down and blushed furiously. "There's nothing I can do anyway"

"You're wrong" He leaned closer to her over the table. "Trevor wants her because I had her, if you want him to notice you; all you need to do is pretend you want to be with me. He'll instantly want to have you" He waved it off like it was irrelevant. Gabriella couldn't believe what he just said, he wanted her to pretend to be his girlfriend, and how could that help her get Trevor's attention? She couldn't think of a good ending for this plan. She shook her head furiously.

"I don't think that's a good idea" She said. Troy grabbed her hand over the table and locked eyes with her. Somehow now she couldn't take her eyes off his, the magnetism of his stare was so intense, Troy rubbed her hand with his fingers; he had to convince her no matter what.

"Listen…we have a family dinner tonight, we can go and try to see how things work out, if it doesn't I'll leave you alone but if it does we'll go on with my plan" He said looking completely confident about his strange plan, Gabriella didn't want to listen what he was trying to say. The waiter came back with their food and set them on the table. Troy sat back in his chair again not taking his eyes off her, he knew she would give in somehow, nobody ever said no to Troy Bolton, that was the key to his success, he knew when and how, he was hard with his enemies and he never stopped until he got what he wanted. That's why his company was so successful because Troy had vision.

"Can I think about it?" Gabriella asked looking down. Troy's lips formed a thin line expressing how much he disliked her insecurity, but he could accept that, at least she wasn't saying no right away. He nodded and focused on his plate. They ate in a complete silence, Gabriella was less nervous every second that passed by and she knew Troy was the reason, he wasn't harassing her like he usually would, instead he would smile at her once in a while, and when it was time for dessert he ordered three kinds for her to eat: Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry. She loved the three of them. Once they were inside the Cadillac going back to their office Gabriella made a decision, if he could pretend to be with her even when it was obvious he didn't want to, she could do it too. She looked at Troy once again and opened her mouth to say it…

"I'll pick you up by 7" He simply said already knowing what she was about to tell him. Gabriella nodded and got out of the car when it stopped. They walked together back to his brother's office and when they got there they saw Trevor and Sharpay outside saying goodbye. Trevor had a strange confused look when he saw Troy and Gabriella walking in together. Troy nodded in his way and then grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Thanks for having lunch with me…it was wonderful" He softly kissed her hand and she felt she was gonna die. Her cheeks were covered with a soft blush and he smiled at her reaction, it was exactly what he was looking for. "See you tonight" He said and started to walk away "by 7" he yelled as he walked into the elevator and pushed a button, after a while the doors closed and he was gone. Sharpay and Trevor looked at Gabriella searching for an answer, she just sat behind her desk and checked some papers and pretended to work.

"I'll see you later sweetie" Sharpay then said and kissed his cheek before leaving. Trevor was still kinda shocked when Sharpay left. He slowly walked to her desk and looked at her confused.

"What's going on?" He simply asked.

"Nothing…Mr. Bolton asked me to have lunch with him that's all" She said, Gabriella didn't look at him at any moment, she was feeling a lump in her throat and she didn't want Trevor to realize how badly she wanted to cry.

"Ok" He said and walked inside his office. Ten minutes later he walked out again, even more confused, he looked at Gabriella before speaking. "Troy just asked me to give you the rest of the afternoon off"

Gabriella was as confused as Trevor. "Why?" She asked him.

"He said he wanted you to go shopping for tonight…" Trevor couldn't believe what was going on, why his brother Troy, the guy who always wanted to stay single had a sudden interest in his secretary, he looked at Gabriella, there was nothing extraordinary with her, and she was just his simple secretary who would work hard every day. He had to find out why he liked her all of a sudden. Trevor leaned in over her desk and got closer to Gabriella, he had to ask what was going on. Gabriella on the other hand was trying to avoid Trevor's stare and to ignore the way his scent was filling all of her senses, knocking the air out of her; he was so close she could almost feel his lips on hers. "Why is he so interested in you Gabs" His voice was so captivating, she was now blushing furiously and breathing heavily, Gabriella couldn't stand to have him so close and not being able to kiss him like she wanted to do.

Suddenly a strong hand stood in the middle of them making Trevor stand straight and giving Gabriella the time to breathe again. Troy's intense blue eyes looked inside his brother's grey eyes; Trevor just looked back at Gabriella totally confused. He couldn't understand why Troy wanted to be around her so bad. He loved Gabriella, she was a great secretary but she just wasn't Troy's type of girl and they both knew it, so…why?

"If you want to know, why don't you ask me?" Troy said with that deep strong voice that made every single person shiver. Gabriella looked at the two brothers curious about what would happen next. Trevor put his hands inside his pocket and shrugged his shoulders as he looked down. Gabriella saw how a small smirk appeared on Troy's lips, he then looked at her and offered his hand, somehow she didn't hesitate to take it and she noticed he smiled even bigger. "I'm taking Gabriella out now"

Trevor just nodded and walked back to his office and closed his door, Troy was still smiling when he looked at Gabriella, and he got closer to her so he could whisper into her ear.

"I told you so" He whispered and pulled her hand so she would stand up "Let's go now…shall we?" He walked in direction to the elevator. Gabriella just followed him not knowing what else to do, it was true, and Troy was right about Trevor, maybe his plan wasn't as crazy as she thought it was.

**What do you guys think? Review if you think I should go on or if you want me to change something!**


	3. Chapter 3

_That Night_

Gabriella looked at her reflection in the mirror one more time, she still couldn't believe Troy actually went shopping with her and better yet he helped her pick the best dress she ever had. The black dress she was now wearing hugged her curves perfectly, it was a one shoulder dress and had a mermaid cut. She felt like a princess instead of a secretary. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, just some lip gloss, eye shadow and stuff; she wasn't the type to wear a lot of makeup even when her sister gave her a full kit on Christmas. Gabriella took another deep breath, she was seriously thinking about taking that ridiculously expensive dress off and call Troy to tell him she would stay but then she thought about it again, Troy wouldn't be happy to hear that and either way she wanted to see how that turned out with Trevor. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"6:58" She said, that meant Troy was almost picking her up. _'be ready by 7'_ were his exact words when he left her at her front door after shopping and she knew Troy hated to be late so she grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to wait for him.

…..

Troy was walking to the front door as he looked down at his watch, 7:00 PM exactly, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer, he heard the sound of high heels against the floor getting closer. Troy's plan was way better than he expected, when he saw Trevor all over Gabriella that same afternoon he just knew it would work just as he wanted, he would get his brother off that bitch's spell and Gabriella would finally get to be with the love of her life…everybody won. Troy thought he was ready for anything that would happen that night, but he sure wasn't ready for what he saw when Gabriella opened the door. The lady from the store told him she looked really beautiful but he never thought Gabriella would look _that gorgeous_, he was shocked when he saw her, where the hell has she been hiding all that beauty all this fucking time.

"Hey" She said softly bringing Troy back to reality, he soon hid his feelings behind the professional mask he always used at work, he had to focus.

"You look beautiful" He said as he offered his arm for her to grab, she did and closed the door after her. They walked to the limousine that was parked on her driveway. _Wow!_ Gabriella thought when she got inside.

"Where are we going?" She asked once he was also inside and the Chauffeur closed the door. Troy looked at her and smile, that night was about to get interesting.

"We are having dinner with my parents" He said totally calm. Gabriella thought she heard wrong, with his what…? He had to be kidding! It wasn't the first time she met their parents but it was the first time she saw them on a personal level.

"Is it ok? I mean they know I'm Trevor's secretary" She said totally unsure about the whole situation now, she never knew Trevor's parents would be there and there was a big possibility that Sharpay would be there too and Gabriella sure as hell didn't want to see her.

"Stop worrying" Troy said, he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers softly, Gabriella felt a strange emotion building inside of her when he did. She just stared at him not knowing what else to do "I want you to just enjoy the evening and forget about the fact that you work for my brother"

Gabriella nodded, Troy was a perfect gentleman whenever he wanted to and that was a side she rarely ever saw; when they were working Troy Bolton was her boss and the guy everybody was afraid of, he was always so hard and cold when it was about business and she knew that's why his company had such a big success, because he wasn't playing. When they arrived to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York Gabriella was nearly losing it, she was so nervous you could see her hands shaking while she grabbed her purse. Troy grabbed one of her hands and smiled at her.

"Relax" He said "it's just dinner, after today you'll have Trevor after you day and night, just trust me" He kissed her fingers softly again and she felt that strange emotion she didn't want to name inside her stomach again. Gabriella just nodded and took a deep breath. He didn't let go of her hand when they got out of the limousine and walked into the restaurant. She didn't want to admit it but having Troy next to her, holding her hand, made her feel a little better; it was like he was supporting her. The inside of the restaurant was as nice as the outside, there was a huge fountain in the middle of the room and it was decorated in red, white and black. She could hear the sound of all the conversations around the room; everybody was chatting and laughing as they ate. Gabriella felt like she didn't belong there at all but somehow she was there wearing that expensive black dress looking like everybody inside that restaurant, somehow she felt like a spy.

Troy gave his name and the maitre walked them to their table. He let go of her hand just to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him in a very possessive gesture, she felt her cheeks blushing a little. As they got closer to the table she finally saw Troy's family sitting there, she felt nervous again, Troy's family stood up when they got to the table. Jack Bolton hugged his son with a smile, Lucille did the same and kissed his cheek, Troy hugged her back and Gabriella noticed in his eyes how much he loved his mother, it was a side of him nobody got to see. Other two familiar faces went to greet Troy, Travis and Tyara of course; they looked exactly like Troy and Trevor, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall…the list could go on and on.

Jack Bolton finally noticed the petite girl standing behind Troy; he smiled because he knew her and wrapped her inside a hug too. Lucille kissed her cheek just as she did with Troy and Gabriella noticed the joy inside her eyes. They all finally sat down, Troy made sure to be really close to Gabriella because at the other end of the table, Trevor who was with Sharpay couldn't stop looking their way, he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It's so nice to see you here Gabriella" Lucille Bolton said, she was smiling at Gabriella like she was a lost daughter that they just found out they had. Troy was playing with her hand and drawing circles in her palm which she found extremely relaxing, she smiled back with the same intensity.

"I'm glad to be here Mrs. Bolton" She replied looking at Troy and then down at their hands.

"Oh please call me Lucille, you're not inside the office right now" Lucille told her as she grabbed her husband's hand. Gabriella noticed the affection between the married couple, they still had chemistry and Gabriella felt happy for them. That's when she noticed Trevor staring at her from the other side of the table; she looked at Troy who was smiling because he already noticed, Gabriella decided to play along and leaned into his shoulder. Trevor saw the scene totally confused, Sharpay was trying to get his attention but it was impossible, he had to know exactly what was going on with his secretary and his brother.

Troy looked down into Gabriella's eyes and smiled, he knew the dinner would be really interesting, it was just matter of time for his brother to realize his mistake…and he would be there to enjoy every single moment.

He just had to be patient…

**Review! **

**Stay tune for Ten Dates update!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you grow up Gabriella?" Lucille asked wanting to know more about the petite brunette. So far the dinner was really good and after a couple of glasses of wine she finally let go a little bit and started to act more like her true self. Troy noticed and he was really happy about it, which was exactly what he planned. She was smiling pretty much all the time and whenever he got closer to her or kissed her she would react like any in love woman would do. Troy's plan was perfect cause Trevor seemed he was about to explode.

"Several places, my mom was always transferring so I had to get used to different schools and people" Gabriella answered. Troy didn't know that, somehow he found that interesting about her. He looked at her completely curious.

"Was it hard to transfer all the time?" Tyara asked Gabriella, it was the first time the little girl spoke during the entire dinner and it was almost time for dessert. Gabriella put her attention on the 16 year old girl, she looked just like Troy, her hair, her eyes and by the way she looked at him once in a while it was also pretty obvious he was her favorite brother.

"Sometimes…it was cool to meet new people and make new friends but I always knew I had to say goodbye at some point" Gabriella replied with a smile. Of course it was hard for her, having to move all the time and not being able to make a proper social life, to have a real boyfriend or real best friends. She knew her mother sometimes felt bad about it but it wasn't her fault at all and Gabriella knew that. Maria Montez did everything she could for her daughter.

Troy on the other side was processing all this new information about the shy secretary, he rarely ever got interested about his workers personal life but somehow he just wanted to know more about Gabriella's childhood. Trevor looked really pissed on the other side of the table, Sharpay was looking down a little pissed too; Troy felt the urge to smile, he was getting what he wanted. He slowly grabbed Gabriella's hand and kissed it softly not taking his eyes off Trevor, challenging him.

Trevor stood up getting everyone's attention, he was really pissed off and he had no idea why, but he wasn't gonna leave it at that. Trevor grabbed Sharpay's hand before he started to speak; Troy had a hard time trying to hide his smile.

"Mom, Dad, Family…Shar and I had some important news to give you" He seemed really nervous so Sharpay stood up and grabbed his hand for support, it was a gesture that made Gabriella think that maybe she actually did care about Trevor. "Sharpay and I are getting married" He finally said, the table stayed silent for about 5 minutes before Lucille Bolton stood up to hug her son.

"Oh Darling that's great news" She said and Jack Bolton ordered a bottle of Champagne. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"I didn't know how to tell you" Trevor's gray eyes didn't leave Troy's intense blue. It was a battle between brothers, Troy couldn't help it anymore and smiled at his little brother, if he wanted war, then he was gonna have it.

After everybody sat down Troy leaned into Gabriella's ear to whisper. She felt a shiver run down her spine when he did and Troy noticed, he smiled before telling her what to do.

"Excuse yourself and go to the ladies restroom, I'll be there in five minutes" He whispered with that raspy voice he always used with the women he wanted to take home. Gabriella looked into his eyes wondering what he was up to, Troy just smiled at her and she did as he said.

"Excuse me please" She said before standing up and going to the ladies restroom. She didn't know what Troy was up to and she sure didn't wanna know just yet; her head was somewhere else in that moment. Once she reached the Ladies room she scanned her reflection, her hair was a little messy and her cheeks had a soft blush because of the wine she had been drinking. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself after a few minutes, she just wanted to go home and forget her boss existed.

"Helping yourself" A voice said behind her, she jumped a little and looked at Troy through the mirror. He looked as handsome as always but it was the first time Gabriella actually noticed how sexy he was; the suit fit his body perfectly like it was specially made for him, maybe it was. Gabriella then turned around when he got closer to her. He was so close that it was really disturbing for her; she was a woman so that didn't make her any different from the other women who died to be with Troy. "I didn't know you had to move that much as a child" He said.

"You never asked" She replied looking at his lips, somehow the wine had an effect on her; she licked her lower lip and looked back into Troy's eyes. A raspy noise came from Troy's throat before he grabbed her waist and smashed his lips against hers with urgency. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. The intensity of the kiss was something they couldn't help, he pulled her closer if that was even possible so she could feel the power of his desire; a soft moan escaped her lips when he did. Troy left her lips just to attack her neck, she felt a small shiver wherever he kissed her or licked her, and she wasn't surprised why every single woman in New York wanted Troy Bolton…he was perfect.

Suddenly he stopped kissing her and pulled away breathing heavily. His eyes were wide open and his hair was all messy, she loved to see that she wasn't the only one affected by the kiss they just shared. Even when they pulled away from each other one of Troy's hands was on her waist refusing to let her go, it was like his body wasn't listening to his brain. He licked his lips and sighed deeply.

"I think Sharpay saw us" He whispered not being able to look away from her blushed cheeks and her 'fuck me' expression, he had to get all of his will power to stop himself from actually doing it. "Go back to the table and wait for me, we're leaving in a minute" He said finally taking his hand off her and taking two steps back. She was about to start fixing her hair when he stopped her.

"Don't…leave it like that, it'll give us an excuse to leave" He said and she nodded before going outside, leaving him alone. He didn't know what the hell happened to him, he wasn't supposed to be kissing his secretary; he never mixed work with pleasure, because it was a horrible mistake.

But there was something about Gabriella's innocence that made the animal inside him want her. He wanted her and there was no way back. He took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom; he walked over to the table and grabbed Gabriella's hand to make her stand up.

"We're leaving" He simply said not taking his eyes off her. His mother smiled at them and hugged Gabriella one more time.

"Thanks for coming" Lucille said "I hope to see you again in another family reunion."

"It was a pleasure" Gabriella simply said before following Troy outside the beautiful restaurant. She didn't know what would happen after that but she did know she was ready for anything. Troy looked inside her eyes feeling the same way, a sudden change of plans quickly worked inside his head, but he needed to play his cards right.

"I have two options" He started "Taking you to your place or driving you back to mine" Gabriella's heart started to beat inside her chest.

"Let's see where it takes us then" She simply replied, he smiled and grabbed her hand and let her inside the limousine. _Oh Dear lord help me_ he thought. He sure needed help.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella woke up the next day not knowing what the hell happened to her the night before. She got out of her bed feeling ashamed of her stupid behavior during the dinner; she was acting like a total slut. SHE KISSED HER BOSS INSIDE THE LADIES BATHROOM! She had to be crazy, even more than crazy when she was kissing Troy, the guy she always hated with Trevor, the guy she loved a few steps away. Gabriella took off her clothes and walked inside her private bathroom, it was decorated with white and red details like her entire apartment. She avoided the tub and headed to the shower, she had no time to waste and she knew Trevor would be really upset if she was late even when he never showed it. Trevor was the perfect boss, she really loved that about him and she also loved the fact that he made her love her job too; on the other hand Troy was the total opposite, he had a reputation of being cruel to his employees and his cold ways of doing business was the thing that got him to the top. He was cruel and mean and…why couldn't she get that stupid kiss out of her head.

Because she liked it.

Troy was nothing like the guy she ever wanted to spend the rest of her life with, so she had to get that night out of her system before it was too late. After taking her shower Gabriella walked back into her bedroom and picked the outfit she was gonna wear that day. She was on her period so she didn't feel like wearing trousers so she chose a really modest brown dress, a black jacket and some black heels. She usually didn't wear much makeup to go to work and that day wasn't any different so after applying some lip gloss, mascara and a soft blush she decided she was ready to go.

When she walked into the kitchen she found her best friend making breakfast. Gabriella met Ryan when she was about 16 years old and he was the only friend she was able to keep. They shared the very big apartment in one of New York's best buildings. Ryan was an actor who was fighting his way into Broadway, he was really talented but not everyone ever got the chance to see that and Gabriella sometimes felt sad about it.

"Hello sleepy head. Running late?" He said as he finished his eggs and put them into a plate. Gabriella walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I don't have time for breakfast" Gabriella replied looking sad at the very delicious breakfast Ryan made for himself.

"I know that's why I prepared yours to go" He handed her a small box Japanese style. She had to smile to that.

"You're the best" She said while kissing him in the cheek again and heading out of their apartment. Ryan was the best thing that ever happened to her, and she was thankful that he was in her life after so many years.

Gabriella grabbed a taxi to the Spark Tower, Troy owned the whole building and his office was located on the last floor, he bought it to a Japanese business man but somehow he didn't want to change its name. In the distance she could see the amazing building almost reaching the sky, it was modern but it had that old touch that made the whole building look different from the ones around it. Gabriella took a deep breath; she could almost feel Troy's presence behind one of those windows looking outside. She got out of the taxi and quickly walked inside the building to avoid the heat of New York streets; she waved at the security guy, and walked past the main receptionist. The African American girl called her name making Gabriella walk back to her desk. The girl was really beautiful, her black hair was down in beautiful curls and her chocolate skin was shiny and beautiful. Gabriella took a glance at the nametag _Taylor._

"Mr. Bolton just called, he wants to see you in his office right now" Taylor said, she gave Gabriella a shy smile before handing her a small card. Gabriella was confused.

"Well, I'm on my way to my office so why would he call?" She asked the nice receptionist.

"Not Mr. Trevor Bolton…it was Mr. _Troy_ Bolton" Taylor clarified; Gabriella then looked down at the small card and understood everything. "He said you should take his private elevator and you need that card to use it" Gabriella nodded and walked away to the elevator area. What could Troy possibly want at this time in the morning?

She pushed the big red button of Troy's private elevator, the doors were soon open, and of course his elevator was always available if he needed to use it. She put the small card inside the panel and the doors instantly got closed and the elevator started to go up. Gabriella was getting nervous by the second, after last night's events the last thing she wanted was to face Troy. Of course he acted like a perfect gentleman, walking her to her door and kissing her cheek before he left but that didn't make her embarrassment any smaller. She was never like that and she wanted him to know that.

When the doors got open on the last floor of the huge building she shyly walked out of it, she saw all the workers on their desks, avoiding looking at her as if they were told to do so. She quickly walked to the main office and his personal secretary smiled at her in the very minute she saw her.

"Miss Montes right?" Gabriella nodded "He's waiting for you, you can go in" She said and went back to her work; Gabriella should be working but instead she was there meeting with Troy. She slowly knocked on the door and waited for a response, when she didn't get any she grabbed the knob and opened the door slowly. He was there with his back turned to her, looking outside the big window as she imagined he would be a few minutes ago inside the taxi. He looked powerful with his suit of an expensive designer and his hair perfectly cut with some locks standing out, the perfect image of business.

"Uhh…Mr. Bolton?" She asked softly not knowing what to do.

"Please close the door behind you" His cold voice said, he didn't turn around or look at her at any moment. She did as he said and stood there waiting for him to say what he needed to say. There was no way she could know his mood at that exact moment so she just waited.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked and he finally turned around and looked at her with those blue eyes that could make any girl melt; he grabbed a box that was on his desk and walked over to the brunette.

"My mom called me this morning, there's a Charity Gala this Saturday at our family's beach house in Los Angeles and she demanded me to take you" He said softly, like that wasn't the whole information at all, what she didn't know was the rest of the information was something he was gonna keep to himself. "In this box is something you're gonna use during the Gala, I don't care what you wear with it"

Gabriella was confused, what made him believe she wanted to go to that thing, where a lot of rich people would look at her over their shoulders as if they were better than her; she had enough of that with Troy himself.

"What makes you think I'm gonna go" She finally said.

"I know you will because, Trevor and his lovely fiancée will be there too and it's an amazing opportunity for us" He slowly said as he got closer to her "And also…" He continued whispering into her ear "…No one ever says no to me" With that being said a very arrogant smile crossed his lips as he went to sit down behind his desk. "Information's inside the box, we're leaving on Friday after work, be ready"

She just stood there looking at Troy and hating his arrogant and confident attitude and wanting to grab that box and throw it at his face but he was her boss and she would be fired if she ever did such thing and he knew it, also he was right, if Trevor was gonna be there then it was the perfect time to work on their plan; even if that meant pretending she was into Troy.

Gabriella grabbed the brown box and walked out of Troy's office and headed to the elevator again, she didn't know what was gonna happen that weekend but she did know it was gonna be crazy. Troy on the other hand was completely satisfied sitting on his big chair looking out the window; after dropping Gabriella at her apartment the night before he just knew his plan was about to suffer a major change. Saving his brother wasn't his main priority anymore, even though, if his plan worked he would be able to save him, but now what he truly wanted was something else, and he was planning on getting it during that weekend.

When Gabriella finally reached her floor, carrying that stupid box, she felt like things were a little different. Trevor instantly got out of his office and walked over to her looking kind of angry.

"You're late Montez! Where have you been?" He asked her in a very loud tone, Gabriella didn't know what was up with him, she was only like ten minutes late and it was all because of Troy.

"Sorry, Troy called me in to his office so I had to make a stop there before coming down here" She said as she put her box under her desk, it was then when she noticed a branch of flowers resting on her desk, she was surprised to see the white roses, they were her favorite.

"Those are from Troy, check the note" Trevor said even more upset. She did as he said.

'_Thanks for a wonderful night. It was simply amazing._

_Yours _

_-Troy'_

Gabriella looked at the beautiful flowers and then back at Trevor who seemed to be about to explode, she put the flowers on top of the box under her desk and turned on her computer, she has never seen Trevor so upset and she didn't want him to be taking it out on her but it was a little too late.

"Gabriella, let me get this clear, I don't care what you do or not with my brother, but I expect professionalism coming from you while you're at work. I don't pay you to be daydreaming about my brother so you better get to work or else you won't have a job by the end of this day, are we clear?" Trevor's gray eyes were dark and angry, Gabriella had no doubt he would fulfill his promise if he ever wanted to so she just nodded her head.

"Yes sir" Her eyes were wide open as she waited for him to say something else.

"I hope not to see you late again and bring me a cup of coffee" He barked and walked inside his office again. Ok this was seriously wrong, when did Trevor turn into Troy? As Gabriella stood up to get that coffee she couldn't help but wonder, what did she get into.


	6. Chapter 6

_Friday_

Gabriella was finishing some reports when Trevor finally came out of his office, he was wearing a grey suit and looked sexier than ever, he looked over at her with that cold stare he's been practicing lately, it was obvious he was still upset and she didn't know why. He had been acting like that since that day she went to Troy's office and Troy on the other hand has been acting all sweet and caring with her, it was like they changed bodies.

She didn't have time to think about this though, in just a few hours she would be in a plane to Los Angeles to spend the weekend with Trevor's family and she was really nervous. Gabriella didn't know how she got into this but there was no way back and if she wanted Trevor to finally notice her she had to do something about it, that's _if_ she wanted to do something about it. Gabriella had been confused about what she wanted lately, she wasn't so sure about wanting Trevor anymore and she knew the reason of her confusion…_Troy._

Ever since Troy walked into her life she had been feeling some weird stuff around him and it had nothing to do with the initial hate she felt towards him, also the sudden change on him towards her wasn't helping, suddenly he was smiling at her and giving her things, asking her out to dinner and telling her she looked beautiful and every time he did she felt more and more attracted to him and less attracted to Trevor who slowly seemed to be changing into the old Troy.

Trevor walked over to her desk with some papers in his hands; he put them in front of her and ran a hand through his perfectly cut hair.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked, it was almost time to leave and he was giving her even more work, if she really had to do it she would miss her plane. She looked into his grey eyes, his stare was cold and impersonal, and she thought he was unable to smile anymore.

"That's work, you have to get it done before you leave; I'm taking off now, I have a plane to catch" He told her. Trevor had never made her stay past five, something was definitely wrong.

"But if I do I'm gonna miss my plane too" She said softly trying to explain her situation.

"I know" He simply said, and that's when she finally got it, Trevor didn't want her to go, he actually wanted her to miss that plane so she couldn't make it, knowing he would do such thing broke the last good feeling she had for him. "Make sure you do this before eight, that's when the building closes" He said and turned his back on her.

"No she won't" A deep voice said behind them, she looked at the door and there was Troy casually standing there like he had been there all along, wearing that black tux that made him look so dangerous and sexy, his baby blue eyes were dark meaning he was really upset. "Gabriella is leaving now" he finished.

"She has work to do" Trevor said in the same dangerous tone.

"It's late and she's off her working hours, besides she has a plane to catch" Troy said in a tone that admitted no discussion. Trevor looked at his brother, challenging him. Gabriella just looked at the two totally scared because they were brothers but they were both capable of anything.

"I'm her boss Troy, if it's necessary I'll make her stay" Trevor replied to his older brother, there was obviously another meaning to that sentence.

"I'm your boss and hers too so if I say she's leaving it's because she is" Troy said, he looked at Gabriella and his eyes soften a bit "Get your stuff" Gabriella instantly stood up and went to get her suitcase and her purse that she previously left in front of the copy machine, when she came back the two brothers were still staring at each other.

"I'm ready" She said, Troy nodded and stuck out his hand, she grabbed it with no hesitation.

"We'll see you there bro" Troy said and he pulled Gabriella out of the office, leaving Trevor standing there very upset.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Gabriella asked, she was afraid her job might be in jeopardy because of that small argument.

"He's fine" Troy said, he was still holding Gabriella's hand and he was loving the feeling. "Trevor has always been like that, he always wants what he can't have and when he sees he can't get it he starts bumping into everyone until someone gives him what he wants." Gabriella was surprised because she never saw that side of Trevor while she worked for him, until now.

They walked outside of the huge building and Gabriella saw a black Rolls Royce waiting for them, a man was standing next to the opened door, he must be in his late 30's or early 40's, she thought. He held the door open until they both got inside the car and he put Gabriella's suitcase inside the trunk before heading to the driver's seat.

"To the airport James" Troy said as he turned to look at Gabriella, she didn't notice because she was looking out the window, he then took that moment to admire her features. Her black hair was falling straight past her shoulders, her chocolate eyes seemed sad as they looked through the window, she was thin but she also had the right curves in the right places, she was perfect. Troy wondered why Trevor never realized what he had just in front of him but now it was too late, he had found her and he wasn't gonna share her with his spoiled little brother, he didn't know how he was gonna get her attention but he promised himself he would.

Troy touched her soft hair and played with it for a while, he then caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Gabriella was so soft and seemed so fragile that he was afraid something would break her. She looked at him still with that sadness filling her beautiful eyes.

"It's gonna be fine, I promise" Troy said, she tried to smile but it was obvious she didn't fully believe him, Troy then pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her softly, it was the first time she was so close to him since the kiss inside the ladies room a few nights ago. She didn't pull away because she didn't want to; Troy kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms as the car passed the streets of a silent NYC.

…

Gabriella woke up sitting in a very comfortable seat, she looked around trying to figure out where she was, it seemed like the inside of an airplane but there weren't other people around, just her. Gabriella looked for her purse to reach her cell phone.

"6:45" She said as she tried to remember how she got there but her mind was totally blank. She remembered being inside the car with Troy and he was hugging her in a very sweet way, whispering sweet things into her ear and kissing her forehead once in a while or playing with her hair, it was so relaxing that she fell asleep.

"You're awake" She heard a voice say behind her, she looked back to find a more casual Troy getting something out a small fridge before walking over to her "Water?" He asked as he handed her a bottle. She nodded and grabbed it.

"Where are we?" She finally asked him as she took a sip of the very refreshing water.

"Inside my private Jet" he answered while sitting in front of her. He was wearing some dark jeans and a T-shirt, he looked nothing like the Troy she was used to, and this Troy was more casual, more accessible. She then started to process his answer.

"Your private what?" She asked "But I bought a ticket for first class" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know I cancelled that" He said.

"Who gave you permission to do such thing?" She asked him a little upset now.

"I did, besides a private jet is way better than first class" He said, Troy stood up and walked closer to Gabriella, his hands were at each side of her and his face was just a few inches away from hers, just a small move and their lips would be touching and Gabriella felt there was nothing else she wanted more. Troy's blue eyes scanned her face and landed on her lips with lust. "And also, you won't have Troy Bolton there"

And with that being said he walked away with an arrogant smile playing on his lips, he had her just where he wanted her and he knew it, soon she would be his and he wouldn't have to wait any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a really soft bed with silk sheets, she looked around trying to remember how she even got there but her mind was totally blank. Gabriella couldn't recognize the room she was in, all she could remember was falling asleep in her seat as she watched Troy work-…Of course! Troy! He should have taken her into that room when he found out she was asleep. How sweet.

Then a soft knock on the door got her attention, Troy walked inside the room looking around for her, he was wearing some dark jeans and a blue t-shirt that matched his beautiful blue eyes, his normally wild hair was now down and made him seem to be younger than he really was. He smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat, he didn't smile often but when he did he could just make the whole world stop.

"You're awake…that's good" he said as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He licked his lips as he looked at her, with that messy hair and the sleepy look she just looked sexier than ever, he felt he could just kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore. "We're almost landing so get ready; we should be there in a couple of minutes"

"Ok then" She replied and Troy took that as his moment to leave the room. Gabriella shouldn't forget he was her boss and she was there only to help him with a separation plan, it seemed so easy to forget when he was so nice to her all the time. _You're just helping him get Trevor away from Sharpay, remember that! _She thought. Gabriella also wondered if Troy was doing this because he was still in love with Sharpay, she remembered their engagement was something NYC wouldn't stop talking about. They had a long engagement and when they finally decided to put a date to their wedding it was like everything started to fall apart, she knew because she kinda overheard some conversations Trevor had with his mother during work hours.

Gabriella sighed, _Trevor_, she would have to see him in a couple of minutes and she sure didn't feel ready to face her boss and be treated like trash again, she needed to be strong. Gabriella stood up and walked inside the very small but elegant bathroom, Troy sure had good taste; it didn't have to be a huge place to be beautiful and classy. After looking at her reflection in the mirror she decided to brush her hair a bit and let it down on its natural curls, she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she would have a decent shower once they land. When Gabriella finished fixing her clothes she heard a shy knock on the door.

"Are you ready? We should be sitting with our seatbelts on" Troy said behind the door, she took a last look at her appearance and opened the very heavy door. Troy looked at her up and down and smiled genuinely again, that was weird, twice in just a couple of minutes that should be a record. Gabriella walked outside the small bathroom and followed him to the cabin; they both sat down and fasten their seatbelts.

"Nervous?" he asked as he looked up from the business magazine he was reading.

"No…why?"

"Well you keep tapping the floor so I just figured you would be" he casually said looking down at her feet, she looked down and found her left food tapping the floor continuously, a gesture she didn't realize she was doing until then.

"Sorry" She said as she stopped. She had to admit she was a little nervous about meeting Troy's family again and going to a very important Gala too, she wasn't use to it and she didn't think she would feel comfortable there. She looked out the window thinking it would help her relax.

"It's gonna be fine" Troy said looking down at his magazine, then he looked at her "I'm gonna be there with you" he finished. Gabriella didn't know why but the fact that he said he would be there for her made her feel save and she knew she shouldn't be feeling like that around her boss but it was like she just couldn't help it. Troy was the opposite of what she always thought he was and she wasn't sure she was glad about it.

"Ok" Gabriella simply replied and continued to look out the window, soon they would be in a different place with a lot of different people and all Gabriella could think of was how was it gonna be once Trevor and Sharpay saw them…how will it be to be in the same room together? There would be some tension for sure but would she be able to stand it?

…*****…..

Everything else was just a blur for Gabriella, landing, the airport, the car waiting for them. She was getting more nervous by the second, she was breathing heavily and looking out the window wasn't helping her one bit, all she could see was people, cars, and places. Troy noticed Gabriella's tension and sighed, he didn't want her to be so stressed about something like that, especially when they had such an important weekend ahead, he looked down at her hand resting on the black leather seat, without stopping to think about it he reached for it and grabbed it, she jumped a little bit and looked at him. He smiled at her trying to comfort her a little bit and he thought that it worked a little bit because she sighed and dropped her uncomfortable posture.

When they reached the huge mansion Gabriella was beyond surprised, Troy told her it was their beach house when they were in the plane but this was bigger than a beach house. When the car reached the entrance she got a glimpse of the very beautiful garden, there were roses everywhere and in every color. A security man opened the enormous gate and the car parked in front of the principal door. As if they had been waiting for them Lucille and Jack Bolton walked outside to meet with them. Troy helped her out the car and pulled her to the front door, she was surprised he didn't let go of her hand.

"You're finally here!" Lucille kissed Troy's cheeks and hugged him right after, then she did the same with Gabriella. "We're so excited to see you Troy…you never attend this kind of events"

"I'm always busy mom" He said a bit uncomfortable about his mother's attention, Gabriella giggled at his blushed cheeks.

"Son" Jack Bolton said as he hugged his son and kissed Gabriella "You must be tired why don't you come inside and get settled"

Troy nodded and pulled Gabriella inside the house, which was as impressive as the outside. Everything was highly decorated with soft colors, the lights were settled in the right places to show the beauty of the room, Gabriella had never been to a place like that before and she loved the experience. Troy took her to a very big suite in the second floor and finally let go of her hand so she could admire the space. Gabriella looked around like a small child looked at a Christmas tree; she sat on the king size bed and looked at Troy who was still standing by the door.

"Thanks for bringing me here" She said with a bright smile hanging on her lips. Troy thought he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

"It was a pleasure" He said "And in case you need me" He walked to a door that was next to the closet "This door connects to my room" he opened it to reveal another suite decorated just like hers. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready, we'll be in the terrace" With that being said Troy left Gabriella alone.

Gabriella then took a hot bubble bath until the water got cold, she changed into a cute black dress with white flowers and searched for her cell phone, she needed to call Ryan to let him know she was fine. He answered after two rings.

"Are you ok?" He asked immediately. She had to smile to that.

"Yeah…you won't even imagine how amazing this place is, I think the living room is the size of our apartment…and our place is really big" She said as she put on her sandals.

"Send me a picture" Ryan laughed "Just have fun baby girl, you work a lot"

"I will" She replied, she knew he cared for her and she loved him to death "I'll make sure to buy you something from L.A"

"You better cause if you don't you won't step one foot in our apartment" He said and laughed right after "Call me later girl I have some issues to attend right now"

"A date maybe" Gabriella smiled.

"I'll let you know" And then they both hung up. Gabriella finished getting ready and walked downstairs looking for the terrace, when she finally found it she saw Troy and his parents chatting and laughing. The darkness covered Los Angeles sky, it was a really beautiful sight, she was really grateful to be there, and she could easily see herself living in a place like that.

Troy seemed to notice her presence because he turned around to see her, he didn't smile but he didn't have to, she could notice all the emotions inside his blue eyes, he offered his hand and instantly grabbed it, she smiled politely at his parents.

"It's late but we can sit here to drink some tea while we wait for Trevor and Sharpay to arrive" Lucille said.

"That sounds lovely" Gabriella said as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder, he looked down at her and smelled her hair. _Hmm Vanilla, _he thought, it was such a natural gesture that he didn't notice he did until a deep satisfied groan left his throat. His parents were looking at them slightly amused. Gabriella was so comfortable that she thought she could stay there forever but she had to remember he was her boss and he wouldn't hesitate to dismiss her in a split second, he was still Troy Bolton…The Troy Bolton.

"You won't have to wait for long…we're here" A voice said behind them, they all turned around to find Trevor standing by the door wearing a black suit looking sexy as hell and Sharpay was next to him wearing an expensive dress flipping her blonde curls.

There it was, the moment Gabriella had been so afraid of, Trevor had an ice cold look in his eyes and she didn't like it one bit. She felt how Troy squeezed her hand and pulled her closer, so that meant he noticed too. Gabriella took a deep breath.

Ok…here we go…

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? **

**Please let me know…I spent the afternoon working on this chapter so…Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Trevor walked over to them with Sharpay right next to him, he didn't bother to lay his eyes on Gabriella and she wasn't sure if he was still mad about the office incident or if he was mad for any other reason. Gabriella felt a shiver run down her back when he walked past her and Troy, Trevor looked sexier than ever and she just hated the way he ignored her. Troy pulled Gabriella closer because he noticed the tension in her body; she smiled shyly to him when he did, grateful for that sweet gesture.

"Hi mom" Trevor said as he hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Sweetheart" Lucille smiled at his son "You must be really tired"

"Yeah, you know I hate airplanes" Trevor said as he hugged his father and then went to grab Sharpay's hand. Gabriella wondered why she wasn't hugging her fiancée's parents; maybe they didn't get along as much as she thought they did. The blonde looked in Troy's direction and frowned when she saw Gabriella that close to Troy which made Gabriella pull him closer to her, Troy smiled to that. Trevor sat down in a near chair and pulled Sharpay to his lap as he looked at Troy for the first time since he walked in.

"So how was your flight bro" He said with a smirk playing in his face.

"It was amazing" Troy said and he looked down at Gabriella before kissing her head softly.

"Interesting" Trevor said looking at Gabriella too who was blushing furiously. She avoided looking directly at Trevor, she still felt weird about the office incident and his eyes felt cold and distant, he wasn't the same nice boss she thought she knew.

"It's late…now that Trevor is here we all should go to sleep" Lucille suggested "Tomorrow is a very important day"

Troy pulled Gabriella out of the terrace and they walked up the stairs, Trevor and Sharpay followed them and they split to go to their rooms. Troy opened the door for Gabriella and followed her inside her room; she sat on her soft bed and sighed.

"I have the feeling tomorrow is going to be a really heavy day" She said as she looked at Troy who was standing by the door looking back at her.

"Oh don't worry, I bet it's gonna be fun" He walked over to her "What do you say if we go out tomorrow morning, I could give you a tour around the city"

She smiled at the idea "You mean like…a date?" Gabriella asked, Troy smiled back as he thought about it, he was wanting to be alone with her just the two of them and he was about to find the right opportunity.

"Yeah sure" He said and he leaned in, she thought he was about to kiss her, thing she wanted since the bathroom thing a few nights ago, there was nothing Gabriella wanted more than to have Troy's lips on hers like the last time, he made her feel beautiful and desirable and she also felt stuff that she never felt towards any other guy…not even Trevor. Troy looked into her eyes and smiled and before she knew it he kissed her cheek softly and left the room, _soon_, he thought_, it will be happening very soon. _

Gabriella went to bed that night thinking about the next day and what would happen next, she had to remember Troy was her boss, and he was only with her because he wanted to destroy his brother's relationship with the arrogant blonde. Gabriella wondered if Troy had feelings for Sharpay, that thought had been bothering her for long now but she just couldn't help it, what other reason would Troy have to want his brother away from the blonde, if he didn't love her. Either way she had to remember she was just helping Troy with his plan and nothing more and with that thought she finally fell asleep.

The next day Gabriella woke up feeling fully rested and ready for whatever that day had for her. She walked into the very elegant bathroom and took a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and washed her hair, she was still thinking about her date, and somehow she felt nervous about going out with Troy, it was gonna be just the two of them so anything could happen. She decided to wear a flower dress with her favorite sandals and after letting her wet curly hair down she finally walked out of the bedroom. She didn't know where Troy was but she figured he would be having breakfast downstairs so she headed to the kitchen where she found Troy's parents, Trevor, the blonde and Troy casually drinking some coffee and laughing. She smiled at the scene, for once she saw Trevor and Troy laughing together and getting along when they normally are all serious towards each other, she thought it was because she only saw them together during work hours discussing numbers and technology.

"Good morning" Troy said finally noticing Gabriella standing by the entrance "Are you ready?" Gabriella nodded with a smile.

"Ready for what" Jack Bolton asked looking up from his newspaper through his glasses.

"I promised her I would give her a tour around the city" Troy said as he filled a new cup with hot coffee and gave it to Gabriella with a smile, he kissed her cheek softly which made her blush a little bit.

"Aw that's so sweet honey!"His mother exclaimed "Where are you planning to go?"

"I don't know we could go to Hollywood Boulevard and check the walk of fame and then maybe go to the beach" He said still looking at Gabriella as she drank her coffee "Did you pack a swimsuit?"

"No" She shook her head while finishing her coffee "I didn't know we were going to go to the beach"

Sharpay giggled at Gabriella's comment and everybody looked at her wondering what was so funny about it. Troy grabbed Gabriella's cup and put it over the sink.

"First we're gonna grab a decent breakfast, then we're gonna get you a swimsuit and then we'll do the tour" He decided. Trevor looked at Gabriella with a friendly smile, whatever he was going through it was obvious he was totally over it or pretending to be, Gabriella wondered if he was bipolar like that Katy Perry's song.

"Sounds good to me" Gabriella said and Troy grabbed her hand as he walked through a door and pulled her to the really big garage filled with expensive cars. "Which one?"

She looked at him with a confused expression "I have to choose one?!" She asked as she looked at the long line of cars, she didn't know anything about cars so how was he expecting her to choose.

"It's ok" he said and he grabbed a key from a panel "We'll take Shanty!"

"Shanty?" She asked and raised an eyebrow "You name your cars?" They walked to a white Audi R8 and he unlocked it.

"I do in fact" He said and he jumped into the driver's seat "so" he looked at Gabriella with a smile "Breakfast first" She nodded.

And he drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

After having a decent breakfast, Troy drove around the city showing Gabriella L.A. life, she saw several people running and the different stores and how different everything was from New York, she looked around totally amazed by the place and she was taking in every single bit of it, Troy looked at her with a smile, he loved to see that expression on her face. They stopped by a near boutique and Troy helped her get out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him, looking around and admiring the beauty of the place.

"You'll see" he said and he grabbed her hand before walking inside. A very tall, blonde woman instantly walked over to them.

"Hi my name is Sadie, What can I do for you?" She asked looking at Troy like he was the cure for cancer totally ignoring Gabriella's presence.

"We want a swimsuit for this beautiful young lady right here" Troy said, Gabriella was about to protest but he squeezed her hand meaning she shouldn't say a word.

"Of course!" Sadie said and looked at Gabriella with a fake smile "Come with me please" Gabriella looked at Troy looking for approval; he nodded and sat down on a near chair.

A few minutes later Gabriella was wearing a dark red bikini that hugged her curves just the way Troy wanted it too. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and then searched for Troy. He was staring at her from his chair, looking completely satisfied with the result.

"What do you think?" she asked him, he nodded.

"I love it" He said standing up and walked over to her, he scanned her body and licked his lower lip in the process, he knew she would look hot but it was getting kinda hard to look at her without touching any part of her gorgeous body. Troy stood behind her as she decided whether she liked it or not. He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear before he whispered "But it's more important to me that you feel comfortable in it"

Gabriella felt a shiver run down her back and smiled because she totally loved the feeling. She nodded and he smiled satisfied.

"We're taking this one" He said as he handed Sadie his credit card. Gabriella looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"I can pay for it" She quickly said looking for her purse.

"I know you can…but I want to buy it for you, so go put some clothes on before we go" He said "Unless you wanna make the rest of the tour dressed like that, I won't complain" He smirked and went to sit in his chair once again, she blushed furiously and walked back into the dressing room. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand on their way out and opened the door for her so she could get into the car. Gabriella didn't know why he was acting like that around her when years before he treated her like she didn't even exist or like her existence didn't matter at all, this was a huge change in Troy's personality and she loved every single bit of it.

A few hours later they were sitting in Malibu beach looking around and enjoying the sun, Gabriella's skin was naturally tanned but that didn't stopped her from sitting on a towel with a magazine in her hand. Troy was talking on the phone with his lawyer from New York, even during the weekend work was chasing him, that's the reason the company was so successful, because his blood, heart and soul were invested in it. When he was finally done he sat next to Gabriella and took a deep and very loud breath.

"Is everything ok?" Gabriella asked him looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, it's all good" He said as he tried to relax. He just needed a computer to work on a very important deal but he didn't want to ruin Gabriella's tour around the city just yet, his phone started to ring again and he just ignored the call, he wasn't gonna let anyone stress him during this mini vacation, besides, Gabriella was there with him and that's all he ever wanted.

"Are you sure?" She asked "We can leave if you want" she was worried he wouldn't say anything just because of her.

"I'm sure Gabs, don't worry" He said as he closed his eyes and took in the beach air, it was salty and delicious. He didn't feel like going back to the house and facing his brother again, actually that's the last thing he ever wanted to do. Then an idea popped into Troy's head, he looked at Gabriella totally excited about this thing he was about to do, he quickly went to grab his _Smartphone_, searching on his playlist he found the song he was looking for and touched the play button.

Gabriella heard the sound of _Everything I do _by Bryan Adams, she so loved that song and when she looked up she found Troy standing there offering her his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked with a smile, she looked around nervously to see if there were people around them, she saw a couple of guys a few feet away, but she didn't think they could see them, Troy notice it and smirked at her. "Oh come on! We're here together, let's enjoy it" He said, Gabriella smiled and grabbed his hand as he helped her getting up from her towel.

Troy wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him, since they were both wearing swimsuits her soft skin touched his in places where it just shouldn't, Troy took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and played with his dirty blonde hair as they danced to Bryan Adam's voice, that was so far the most romantic moment she ever shared with someone and she still couldn't believe it was with Troy. She looked deeply into his baby blue eyes with fascination, he had the most beautiful eyes ever, and there was no doubt. Troy stared at her lips for a split second before looking into her eyes again, the last kiss they shared seemed to be a million years ago and there was nothing Troy wanted more than to touch her lips with his and to taste that sweetness again, he remembered how amazing it was and he just wanted to experience that again. In the very minute he started to lean in, the music stopped breaking the mood and his ringtone replaced it. He looked at his phone because he knew who it was.

"Let me get that" He simply said as he grabbed his phone with one hand but held Gabriella with the other. "Hello? ...hey mom…yeah…cool" He then hung up and looked at her with an unknown sparkle in his eyes. "My mom says we're having family lunch before all the people get there"

"Ok" She said and looked down at her stuff, Troy pulled her hand to get her attention.

"But we need to talk right after" He said.

…

Gabriella was getting ready for their family lunch and she was very nervous, Troy told her he wanted to talk about something right after and she didn't exactly know why, for a moment back there at the beach she really thought he was about to kiss her but she never got the chance to find out. Gabriella couldn't understand what was going on with her and Troy, she wasn't sure of their relationship anymore, Friends? Co-workers? Something more? Who knew?! The only thing she knew for sure was that she had stronger feelings for Troy than she had for Trevor at this point.

Suddenly she heard a strong knock on her door, she didn't think it was Troy because he said they would meet downstairs, but maybe he changed his mind. Gabriella was extremely surprised when she opened the door to find Trevor casually standing there with his hands inside his pockets; his grey eyes had a dark sparkle as he stared back at her.

"Yeah?" She asked totally confused not opening the door fully so he wouldn't take the liberty to walk inside, then it would be harder to get him out.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"What for?" She looked at him suspiciously; he had been acting strangely lately so she didn't fully trust him.

"Come on! It's just me Gabs" He said with that tone he used back in their office before he turned into a cold person. "I just wanna talk" He continued. Gabriella's instincts were telling her to not to let him in but she ignored the feeling and opened the door so he could go inside.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She asked him, he turned around to face her with an evil smirk playing on his lips, she instantly knew something was wrong and she made a big mistake letting him inside her room. He got closer to her and without any hesitation he smashed his lips against hers in a very rough kiss, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him aggressively. Gabriella thought she should be happy, that's what she wanted, _right?_ At least that's what she believed, but then why did she feel like it was awfully wrong and why did she want to take his hands off her? The answer came as soon as the question popped into her head. Troy. She immediately pushed him off her, he was breathing heavily and was smiling like he got exactly what he wanted, and he touched his lower lip as he stared down at hers.

"See you downstairs" He said and left the room closing the door behind him. What was she gonna do now? How would she tell Troy his brother kissed her, maybe she shouldn't because that would mean their plan worked and he would then just leave her, or maybe she should tell him so he could go after the girl he truly wanted, she was so confused.

What was the right thing to do?


End file.
